Did that really happen?
by JarrettorForever
Summary: The whole group is in the living room of the Watson house, school books shattered around and everyone looks like a mess. Garrett and Delia are glaring at Jasmine and Logan and Lindy tries to bring a stop in the whole thing. Then the parents come in and want to know what happened. What did happen? Jarrett, Dogan! I own nothing! :D Chapter 13 is up! Am away for 4 weeks in Spain!
1. Did that really just happen?

**Hello everybody!**

**I'm here with a new story for you! :D**

**Guess what? It's in the I didn't do it format! :D**

**I needed some time to think of a multi chapter story , but now I have something :D**

**The story will be Jarrett and Dogan :D**

**I hope you guys enjoy and please don't forget to leave your opinion in a review! :)**

**This chapter will only be the endscene and not that long , but the next chapters will be longer! :D**

**Thanks to Grace-1997 with helping me to keep up with the format! :)**

**I love you guys xxxx**

* * *

**Summary:**

**The whole group is in the living room of the Watson house, school books shattered around and everyone looks like a mess. Garrett and Delia are glaring at Jasmine and Logan and Lindy tries to bring a stop in the whole thing. Then the parents come in and want to know what happened. What did happen?**

* * *

**At the Watson's living room**

**Jasmine's POV:**

''I can't believe that you guys did all of that, only because you're freaking jealous!'' I cried at Garrett and Delia.

Logan nodded in agreement and they just glared at us.

You want to know what happened? That's kind of a long story, believe me.

''Of course we were jealous!'' Delia shouted back.

Logan just wanted to snap something back as Lindy went on.

''Guys! Stop fighting! It doesn't make anything better!'' She told us.

We all shook our head and then Logan stated, ''You can say much. You didn't have to notice that your boyfriend and your girlfriend are spying on you!''

I nodded and Delia and Garrett looked at us hurt.

Why were they hurt?

''Okay, could you please finally calm down and talk for real about this?'' Lindy asked us. ''The whole floor is already full of your fight!''

I couldn't do anything for the fact that Delia and Garrett went so angry.

Well, Logan and I were angry, too but we had a reason!

''I won't calm down , until Garrett tells me what that was supposed to mean.'' I replied, crossing my arms.

Logan nodded to me and then looked to Delia.

''Well, and I want to know what you meant with that. I might not be the brightest star , but this was unbelievable!'' Logan exclaimed.

Delia rolled her eyes and then replied, ''As unbelievable as the fact that you g-''

''Could you finally stop with that? We didn't do anything wrong!'' I cut her off.

Why couldn't they just finally believe us?

If they wouldn't have acted like this, we wouldn't be in this situation, right now.

Garrett sniffled a laugh and then told me, ''Sure. Tell that someone who believes you.''

I looked with my mouth wide open and in disbelief at him.

He didn't just say that to me, did he?

I felt tears in my eyes at that and turned away from him as suddenly the door went open.

''What did happen here and why are your school books all on the floor?'' Lindy's and Logan's mom cried.

**Delia's POV:**

''What did happen here and why are your school books all on the floor?'' Lindy's and Logan's mom cried.

They stood at the doorway and looked in shock at us.

''Well, technically they're only Logan's school books and maybe some of Lindy's.'' I stated.

That didn't seem to make the situation any better at all.

The parents just crossed their arms and we all looked worried at each other.

''It's Delia's and Garrett's fault!'' Logan cried.

I looked in disbelief at him.

''Our fault?'' Garrett now asked. ''Says the right one. You and Jasmine-''

''Woah. Woah. Woah. Slow down. You guys are going to sit down right now and tell us what happened.'' Bob told us.

We all groaned, but knew that complaining was no use.

As everybody sat down, me as far away from Logan as it was possible, Nora looked confused at us.

Then she pointed at Logan and me and then at Jasmine and Garrett.

''I thought you guys were together.'' She stated.

Jasmine sniffled a laugh and then replied, ''Yeah, I thought that , too.''

I couldn't help but nod at that even though I was mad at her.

''Why don't we just tell what happened?'' LIndy suggested.

Sure she said that. She wanted us to make up after what happened.

Well, but the parents nodded and we others groaned.

''One of you guys has to start.'' Nora said.

Nobody said a word and everybody just looked down.

After a while, Lindy sighed.

''I start.'' She stated. ''It all started a few weeks ago at school...''

* * *

**Well, what do you think of the endscene and what do you think did happen?**

**It could also kinda turn into a bit of a love triangle , but I don't know yet :D**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it ! :)**

**5+ reviews that the next chapter will be up on sunday! :D**

**Kate xxx**


	2. Yes, you should

**Hello everybody!**

**Wow . You guys shocked me with the 7 reviews for the first chapter :D**

**I loved every single one of them and that's why the new chapter is coming one day earlier! :D**

**I'm excited to write this story and I'm excited to share all of it with you :)**

**I have so many ideas and can't wait to share them with you as well! :D**

**I hope you guys enjoy and please don't forget to leave your opinion in a review! :)**

**I love you guys xxxx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Delia's POV:**_

_Then she pointed at Logan and me and then at Jasmine and Garrett._

_''I thought you guys were together.'' She stated._

_Jasmine sniffled a laugh and then replied, ''Yeah, I thought that , too.''_

_I couldn't help but nod at that even though I was mad at her._

_''Why don't we just tell what happened?'' Lindy suggested._

_Sure she said that. She wanted us to make up after what happened._

_Well, but the parents nodded and we others groaned._

_''One of you guys has to start.'' Nora said._

_Nobody said a word and everybody just looked down._

_After a while, Lindy sighed._

_''I start.'' She stated. ''It all started a few weeks ago at school...''_

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_Lindy's POV:_**

_''You really think that I should ask her out? I mean wouldn't it be weird, because we're best friends for so long?'' Logan asked me worried._

_Well, and that for at least the millionth time this morning._

_You're asking what he is talking about?_

_Well, Logan had a crush on Delia and he told me yesterday evening._

_I didn't know why he suddenly told me, but he was shortly before freaking out, because of it._

_He didn't know what to do and actually really wanted to ask her out, but it was Logan after all._

_I told him that he should just ask her out, because I actually knew that the feelings were mutual._

_Well, but that was something else..._

_''Yes, you should just ask her out. Worse than a no you can't get and that won't ruin your frienship.'' I replied._

_Logan looked at me shocked at that._

_What did the boy even want to here?_

_No Logan. Delia will hate you when you ask her out?_

_''I don't now... I mean it isn't like I'm not good with girls, but Delia is different.'' He stated as we arrived at our lockers._

_I rolled my eyes while opening my locker._

_''First of all: You are NOT good with girls and second of all: Why should it be different?'' I asked him._

_I really didn't get why Logan was making such a big deal out of it._

_It was Delia and not Megan Fox he wanted to ask out._

_''I don't know...'' Logan replied and I rolled my eyes._

_That was again so Logan._

_''Hey guys!'' Delia suddenly greeted us from behind and Logan and I both spun around._

_She was walking up to us._

_Did she hear what we were talking about?_

_She looked confused at our expressions and then asked, ''Is something wrong?''_

_Logan quickly shook his head and then replied, ''No! Nothing is wrong! Gotta go to class! Bye!''_

_With that he walked off._

_Delia looked confused at me and I shrugged._

_I promised Logan to not tell anything even though I was dying to do exactly that._

_''Did I do something wrong?'' Delia asked, hurt._

_Oh yeah. She felt the same for him._

_I quickly shook my head and then replied to Delia, ''No, you didn't do anything wrong! Logan is just a bit jumpy the past days.''_

_Delia looked confused at me and I gave her a smile._

_Then the schoolbell rang and I added, ''We should go.''_

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Logan's POV:**

''Wow, I can't believe that you guys didn't just come together at that time.'' Jasmine stated.

Delia and I both shot her a look, but she just shrugged.

Garrett nodded and added, ''Yeah. You guys were so in love with each other.''

Delia and I both just crossed their arms and Lindy chuckled.

''They even have the same reactions about this.'' She stated.

Why was she talking now in the third person?

''THEY are sitting right here!'' I exclaimed.

The others shrugged and the parents looked at them with raised eyebrows.

I groaned inside at that. That was just not fair.

''What happened next?'' Dad now asked, clearly not getting the situation.

Well, that wasn't something new at all.

Jasmine grinned and then replied, ''I'll tell the story on! Well, after school...''

* * *

_**Flashback **_

_**Jasmine's POV:**_

_I was after school at my locker as someone suddenly covered my eyes._

_''Guess who?'' The person asked._

_I chuckled, knowing that it was my boyfriend Garrett._

_Yes, Garrett and I were together. Since two weeks to be exactly._

_''Hmmm... Logan?'' I suggested to mock him._

_Garrett let his hands go and looked in disbelief at me as I turned around to him._

_I chuckled and pecked his lips._

_Then I told him, ''That was just a joke, Garrett. I knew that it was you.''_

_Garrett still looked a bit pouting but then chuckled, too._

_''You better knew it.'' He replied and I rolled my eyes at that._

_We were together since two weeks and I was hopelessly in love, but Garrett was getting jealous really quick._

_Even though he had no reason at all to be jealous, but it was Garrett after all._

_''Just calm down, Garrett. I really knew it and I also wanted it to be you.'' I said to him._

_Garrett now seemed more calm and I took his hand, smiling._

_He squeezed my hand and then asked, ''Well, how about a smoothie date at Rumble Juice to make it up to me?'' _

_I rolled my eyes at him. Making up what?_

_Well, but then he looked at me with those puppy dog eyes and I grinned._

_I went on my tip toes, my lips only inches away from him and then answered, ''Nothing rather than that.''_

_Garrett grinned wide and then leaned down to kiss me._

_Fireworks were exploding in my head at the kiss and my whole body was tingling._

_''Ewwww, gross!'' Delia exclaimed who just walked up with the others._

_Garrett and I broke apart, rolling our eyes._

_I knew as well as Lindy that Delia had a crush on Logan and so she had nothing to say._

_Garrett and I could get as mushy as we want._

_''We can get even more cheesy , if you want us to Delia.'' Garrett stated and put an arm around me._

_I chuckled and snuggled closer to him while Delia and now also Logan made a face._

_Lindy looked smiling at us and I smiled back._

_''Well, if you guys are finished with your mushyness. We all wanted to meet up at the basement.'' Logan told us._

_Garrett and I looked at each other._

_Then I shook my head and replied, ''Sorry, we can't. We have a smoothie date.''_

_The others didn't seem mad at all._

_Well, Garrett and I also weren't like the whole time only alone together and they were happy for us and our relationship._

_Delia crossed her arms and then said, ''The better it is, if you continue with eating each other faces off.''_

_I rolled my eys, but then chuckled._

_Garrett chuckled as well, looked down to me and then told me, ''Let's go. We see you later guys!''_

_I nodded and Garrett took my hand._

_Logan and Delia made a face again, Lindy smiled at us and then we walked off to finally have our smoothie date._

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**I know that that wasn't the most interesting chapter, but it was also there to explain a part of the first situation :D**

**Like I promised this chapter was longer :D **

**Well, but I hope you guys liked it after all and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

**6+ reviews for this chapter and the next chapter will come on tuesday! :)**

**Kate**


	3. I better go

**Hello everybody!**

**THANK you guys so much for the 8 reviews! :D**

**I loved every single one of them and I love you guys as well! :)**

**I'm excited to write this story and I'm excited to share all of it with you :)**

**I have so many ideas and can't wait to share them with you as well! :D**

**I hope you guys enjoy and please don't forget to leave your opinion in a review! :)**

**I love you guys xxxx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Jasmine's POV:**_

_Lindy looked smiling at us and I smiled back._

_''Well, if you guys are finished with your mushyness. We all wanted to meet up at the basement.'' Logan told us._

_Garrett and I looked at each other._

_Then I shook my head and replied, ''Sorry, we can't. We have a smoothie date.''_

_The others didn't seem mad at all._

_Well, Garrett and I also weren't like the whole time only alone together and they were happy for us and our relationship._

_Delia crossed her arms and then said, ''The better it is, if you continue with eating each other faces off.''_

_I rolled my eys, but then chuckled._

_Garrett chuckled as well, looked down to me and then told me, ''Let's go. We see you later guys!''_

_I nodded and Garrett took my hand._

_Logan and Delia made a face again, Lindy smiled at us and then we walked off to finally have our smoothie date._

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Garrett's POV:**

''No matter what'll happen, you guys were still the mushier onces!'' Delia exclaimed.

Jasmine and I both rolled our eyes and I looked at Jasmine, but she quickly looked away.

I sighed at that and looked down.

Well, but she brought this upon herself.

''Well, you guys also will never get mushy if you act like this.'' Jasmine now snapped at Delia.

We all gasped at her comment and Delia went mad.

''What do you want to say with that, Mrs. Betrayal?'' She asked Jasmine angry.

Jasmine rolled her eyes and just wanted to say something as Lindy cried, ''Guys! Stop!''

Delia and Jasmine both went quiet, but still glared at each other.

Well, Delia was right with what she said...

After all what happened I was mad at Jasmine, too.

''Why don't you guys just go on with the story?'' Nora now suggested.

The whole group nodded and then looked at each other.

''I can tell the story on.'' Delia now suddenly threw in.

We all looked at her and nodded.

''Well,...'' She continued. ''After we left Jasmine and Garrett with their mushiness...''

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**Delia's POV:**_

_Lindy, Logan and I were just walking down into the basement after leaving Jasmine and Garrett._

_It wasn't that unusual that we were only the three of us even though Jasmine and Garrett did try to do a lot with us._

_Well, I guess that's how you are when you're happily in love._

_I sadly didn't know that feeling..._

_I was in love with Logan, but not happy since he didn't feel the same._

_I sighed inside and sat down on the couch._

_Logan plopped down besides me and Lindy still stood._

_''Well, what are we going to do?'' Logan asked us._

_I shrugged at that and looked at Lindy who smirked between us two._

_I rolled my eyes at that. I knew what she was thinking and I knew that she was wrong._

_''I have no idea.'' I replied._

_Normally I was full of ideas, but my mind was spinning about Logan._

_I also was more thoughtfull what was just creepy._

_Lindy suddenly gasped and then cried, ''Oh crap! I forgot that I have to go grocery shopping for mom! I'll be back in 2 hours! HAve fun!''_

_She ran upstairs and I groaned._

_Lindy wasn't the best actress to say at least and Logan seemed to have noticed that, too._

_''Do you have an idea why she's doing that?'' He asked me._

_I shrugged and shook my head._

_He wouldn't hear the truth. He would laugh about me and I knew that._

_I looked to Logan who stared back and I got lost in his blue eyes._

_Why did he have to make this out of me?_

_''Delia- I-'' Logan suddenly started and my eyes went wide._

_What did he want to say? Did Lindy tell him something._

_''Uhm- What?'' I asked him._

_Should I just go? Did I really want to hear it?_

_''I- wanted to tell yo-''_

_I suddenly stood up and then told him, ''I'm sorry, but I got to go , too! Bye!''_

_With that I rushed upstairs._

_I didn't know what Logan wanted to say, but I also didn't have the feeling that I wanted to hear it._

**_Flashback_**

* * *

**Lindy's POV:**

''Funny how wrong you were.'' I stated and chuckled.

Delia glared at me and I immediately looked down.

Logan looked hurt at Delia and then told her, ''You should've just heard me out!''

Jasmine sniffled a laugh and added, ''Yeah and not only at that time.''

Garrett and Delia both glared at the two and I couldn't help, but chuckle.

Those guys were ridiculous and everyone but them saw it.

''Well, and what happened at your smoothie date?'' Bob now asked Jasmine and Garrett.

The both looked at each other shortly and then quickly looked away.

Talking about ridiculous.

Then Garrett replied, ''Well, Jasmine and I went to Rumble Juice...''

* * *

_**Flashback **_

_**Garrett's POV:**_

_Jasmine and I just entered Rumble Juice hand in hand._

_I was beyond happy that we were on a date now even though I felt bad for our group time._

_Jasmine and I sat down on a booth across from each other and smiled at each other._

_''You know that you could've just asked me for a date, instead of making such a scene, because I made a joke with you?'' Jasmine asked me._

_I stuck my tongue out at her, but then chuckled._

_Good that it really was a joke._

_If he really would've wanted it to be Logan..._

_Jasmine was my girlfriend and not Logan's!_

_I took her hand and then replied, ''I just don't want to loose my girlfriend to my best friend.''_

_That really would be so weird and horrible._

_Jasmine rolled her eyes playfully at me, but then chuckled._

_She pecked my lips and then told me, ''Just go and get our smoothies. You know that you won't loose me.''_

_I nodded and stood up to get our smoothies._

_I knew that I was paranoid sometimes, but Jasmine really meant something to me._

_As soon as I got the smoothies, I saw Logan entering Rumble Juice._

_What was he doing here?_

_Shouldn't he be with Lindy and Delia?_

_They said that they wanted to do something together, right?_

_Did something happen?_

_Jasmine also seemed to notice him and looked confused at me._

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Sorry, I know. Not my best work.**

**Well, but I had to continue the whole thing somehow :D**

**Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed it still and please leave your opinion in a review! :)**

**5+ reviews and the next chappie will be up on friday! :D**

**Kate**


	4. Sure

**Hello everybody!**

**THANK you guys so much for the 6 reviews! :D**

**I loved every single one of them and I love you guys as well! :)**

**It needed a while, but here is finally a new chapter from me! :D**

**Well, but I also had a really busy week to be honest...**

**I hope you guys enjoy and please don't forget to leave your opinion in a review! :)**

**Big thanks to StoryToBeToldAsOne at the help for the chapter! :D You should check out her stories! They're awesome! :D**

**I love you guys xxxx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Garrett's POV**_

_I took her hand and then replied, ''I just don't want to loose my girlfriend to my best friend.''_

_That really would be so weird and horrible._

_Jasmine rolled her eyes playfully at me, but then chuckled._

_She pecked my lips and then told me, ''Just go and get our smoothies. You know that you won't loose me.''_

_I nodded and stood up to get our smoothies._

_I knew that I was paranoid sometimes, but Jasmine really meant something to me._

_As soon as I got the smoothies, I saw Logan entering Rumble Juice._

_What was he doing here?_

_Shouldn't he be with Lindy and Delia?_

_They said that they wanted to do something together, right?_

_Did something happen?_

_Jasmine also seemed to notice him and looked confused at me._

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Delia's POV:  
**

''Wow, you went directly to Rumble Juice after I went away?'' I asked Logan.

Logan shrugged and then nodded at that.

''What was I supposed to do? I wanted to ask you out and you just went away!'' He exclaimed.

My eyes went wide at that.

He already wanted to ask me out back then and I just walked away?

''Wow. That's a bummer. Well, you should've just waited for what Logan wanted to say.'' Jasmine stated.

I glared at her, but the others nodded at that.

''Well, what love does with you.'' Lindy's and Logan's dad now added.

I groaned and crossed my arms.

''Who's going to tell the story on?'' Nora now asked.

''I can!'' Lindy said. ''Well, while grocery shopping I got a SMS...''

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**Lindy's POV:**_

_After I left Logan and Delia alone, I really went grocery shopping._

_I didn't know why, but it shouldn't be to suspicious for the two._

_I was bored anyway and maybe I could buy some things to bake a cake or something like this._

_Jasmine and Garrett were on their date and I didn't want to disturb them at all._

_I sighed and looked through the rows at the grocery shop._

_Before I could get anything out I got a SMS from Delia:_

_Lindy I have no idea what you wanted to do with this, but I'm pretty sure that you wanted to get Logan and me together and it didn't work. I'm already out of your house! Please just let it be!_

_My eyes went wide at the SMS and I groaned inside._

_How could two people be so stubborn and not see what was in front of their eyes?_

_I sighed, just as someone tapped me from behind at the shoulder._

_I turned around confused to see a really cute blonde guy standing there._

_''Uhm- Hey. Do we know each other?'' I greeted him confused._

_Dirty blonde hair and brown eyes... Gosh was that guy cute!_

_The boy chuckled and shook his head._

_He then replied, ''No actually not. Well, I moved here not to long ago and I know that we're neighbours. My name is Jake.''_

_I looked a bit confused at his hand that was hold out to me, but then shook it._

_Gosh. I had a cute new neighbour!_

_''I'm Lindy! Nice to meet you!'' I said to him, happy._

_In that moment I didn't even care about Delia and Logan anymore or about how he found out that we're neighbours._

_He was too cute that I could really care about that._

_''Nice to meet you, too.'' Jake replied and gave me a smile._

_A small blush went across my cheeks and I looked down._

_He laughed and then asked, ''Well, I'm pretty new here and have no one to hang out with , but wanted to go to that cool pizza place a-''_

_''I can go ther with you. I mean only if you want to.'' I quickly cut him off._

_I put the thing back into the cupboard and then added smiling, ''Can we go?''_

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Jasmine's POV:**

We all rolled our eyes at Lindy at what she told.

''Wow, you saw a new boy and just went to eat pizza with him?'' Nora asked her.

Lindy blushed and looked down.

''Well, at least it hold her up from trying to get more into Delia's and my love life.'' Logan now stated.

Lindy glared at him and Delia nodded in agreement.

''Well, maybe it wouldn't have been that bad.'' I said to him.

That earned a glare from Logan, but he knew that I was right.

Those guys had a really hard time to admit anything.

''Well, what happened in Rumble Juice?'' Bob now asked.

We all looked at Logan and he sighed.

Then he replied, ''Well, after Delia went away, I went to Rumble Juice...''

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**Logan's PO**__**V:**_

_After Delia just went away, before I could ask her out I went to Rumble Juice grumpy._

_My mood was really down and maybe a smoothie would make it better._

_I couldn't believe that she just walked away and didn't let me say what I wanted to say._

_Why didn't she let me talk out?_

_I groaned and entered Rumble Juice heading for the counter._

_Couldn't this be less complicated and couldn't Delia just feel the same?_

_I just arrived at the counter as someone tapped my shoulder from behind._

_I turned around to see Garrett standing there._

_Oups. I forgot that Garrett and Jasmine had a smoothie date._

_''What are you doing here Logan, looking like that?'' He asked me, confused._

_I groaned at that and looked down._

_''It's nothing.'' I replied._

_Garrett didn't seem to believe me that at all._

_Of course he didn't. He was my best friend._

_Well, but he didn't know about my crush on Delia._

_Lindy was in fact for once the only one who knew and I already regretted that._

_''Could you please tell me the truth? I can see that something is wrong!'' Garrett told me._

_I sighed and looked down again._

_''It's nothing- Delia and I just had a little discussion.'' I replied._

_That wasn't to much given away._

_I hoped that he wouldn't get it wrong and finally leave me alone._

_''Well, why don't you just talk to her then?'' Garrett asked me._

_I rolled my eyes at him and didn't reply anything at first._

_''Because we just fought and I want a smoothie now. That's why.'' I simply stated then._

_Then I walked directly up to the counter and took my smoothie._

_I hoped that Garrett would've been at Jasmine's again, but Jasmine now also stood there._

_Couldn't they just leave me alone and have their smoothie date?_

_''What do you guys want?'' I asked them, mad._

_Jasmine and Garrett both rolled their eyes._

_Jasmine then replied, ''Well, either you tell us now what's really wrong or we go to Delia and ask.'' _

_My eyes went wide at that. They wouldn't do that, would they?_

_Well, knowing Jasmine she would , but what should I say now?_

_I couldn't tell them the truth. What would they think about me?_

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Cliffhanger :D**

**That was mean, but yeah :D**

**What do you think about my new chapter? I hope you liked it! :D**

**5+ Reviews and the next chapter will be up on tuesday or wednesday! :)  
**

**Kate**


	5. Isn't she?

**Hello everybody!**

**THANK you guys so much for the 6 reviews! :D**

**I loved every single one of them and I love you guys as well! :)**

**This time it didn't take that long and the chapter came like promised in time :D**

**I hope you guys enjoy and please don't forget to leave your opinion in a review! :)**

**Big thanks to StoryToBeToldAsOne at the help for the chapter! :D You should check out her stories! They're awesome! :D**

**I love you guys xxxx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Logan's POV:**_

_''Well, why don't you just talk to her then?'' Garrett asked me._

_I rolled my eyes at him and didn't reply anything at first._

_''Because we just fought and I want a smoothie now. That's why.'' I simply stated then._

_Then I walked directly up to the counter and took my smoothie._

_I hoped that Garrett would've been at Jasmine's again, but Jasmine now also stood there._

_Couldn't they just leave me alone and have their smoothie date?_

_''What do you guys want?'' I asked them, mad._

_Jasmine and Garrett both rolled their eyes._

_Jasmine then replied, ''Well, either you tell us now what's really wrong or we go to Delia and ask.''_

_My eyes went wide at that. They wouldn't do that, would they?_

_Well, knowing Jasmine she would , but what should I say now?_

_I couldn't tell them the truth. What would they think about me?_

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Logan's POV:**

''Why didn't you just tell right away what's wrong? Maybe they could've helped you.'' Mom stated.

I shot her a look and she looked back serious.

Then I sighed and replied, ''I thought that they would be shocked and grossed out.''

Jasmine and Garrett both rolled their eyes at that.

''Grossed out about what? That we might have another couple in our group soon?'' Jasmine asked me.

I glared at her and Delia looked offended at me.

''Or do you mean that, because I gross you out?'' She questioned me.

I quickly shook my head at that and looked guilty at her.

''I most certainly didn't mean that!'' I exclaimed.

Delia crossed her arms and looked hurt at me, while I groaned.

Could this get any worse?

''How about someone just tells the story on?'' Dad now suggested.

I nodded relieved and all eyes were on Jasmine and Garrett now.

''I can tell the story on!'' Jasmine replied. ''Well, after I said that to Logan...''

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**Jasmine's POV:**_

___I then replied, ''Well, either you tell us now what's really wrong or we go to Delia and ask.''_

___Logan looked at us in disbelief, but he knew that I would do it._

___He couldn't look like that and nothing had happened._

___That was even for Logan weird and he knew that himself._

___Something had to had happened between Delia and him and I wanted to know what._

_Did Delia kiss him or what did happen?_

_''Fine. I tell you, but don't freak out.'' Logan said to us after good five minutes._

_Garrett and I looked confused at each other, but then nodded._

_''Well, I kinda have a crush on Delia and-''_

_''Wait a second. YOU have a crush on D-'' _

_Logan quickly shushed me and I looked shocked at him._

_I so knew that the feelings were mutual!_

_''Well, and Lindy knows it, because I actually wanted to ask her out and wanted to push the whole thing and let us alone in the basement and I really did want to ask her out, but Delia just went away.'' Logan quickly rambled down._

_Garrett and I looked totally shocked at him._

_He really was in love with Delia and wanted to ask her out!_

_Oh Delia! Why couldn't she've just heard him out instead of running away?_

_''Well, and what are you going to do now?'' Garrett asked._

_He had to go after her and kiss the sense out of her!_

_Logan looked confused at him and then replied, ''What should I do?''_

_I almost facepalmed myself at that._

_''You have to talk to her and ask her out!'' I exclaimed._

_Logan shook his head and looked shocked at us._

_''I'm not going to do that! As soon as I tried to get 'serious' , she ran out!'' He told us._

_Garrett and I rolled our eyes at that._

_''You know that you have to do it.'' Garrett said to him._

_Logan shook his head and I sighed._

_I put a hand on his shoulder and then explained to him, ''You have to try. I'm pretty sure that she feels the same.''_

_I knew that she felt the same to be exact._

_Logan shook his head again and I groaned._

_I took Garrett's hand and then told him, ''Let's go.''_

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Delia's POV:**

''Wow. Logan really got it bad.'' Nora stated and the others nodded.

I still looked shocked at Logan.

I couldn't believe that he really told it Jasmine and Garrett at that time.

Logan looked down , but then replied, ''Yes, I already was head over heels for her back then.''

Lindy and Jasmine both let out awwws and I rolled my eyes.

''Well, what happened next?'' Bob now asked.

Lindy grinned and then exclaimed, ''I can tell the story on!''

The others nodded and looked waiting at her, while I looked down.

Then she added, ''Well, the next day Logan and I went into school, talking...''

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**Lindy's POV:**_

_''I can't believe that you really did that! Delia didn't even want to hear me out and now I'm pretty sure that she doesn't like me like that!'' Logan exclaimed to me._

_He had just told me what happened yesterday._

_After the 'date' with Jake, I was to happy to think about my brother and his crush._

_Well, but now I was kinda back to earth and I couldn't believe that Delia just left him standing._

_''I didn't know that something like this would happen. In my head it sounded like the perfect plan!'' I replied honest._

_My phone vibrated and I saw that I got a SMS from Jake._

_Jake or helping my brother? Well, I already let Logan down yesterday and I could answer later._

_''Well, but it wasn't! Now I just feel stupid!'' Logan cried at me._

_I rolled my eyes at that and opened my locker._

_''Well, you never were a smartass.'' I replied to him._

_Logan glared at me and I sighed, closing my locker again._

_''Maybe Delia was just shy and didn't know what to do.'' I suggested._

_Logan shook his head at that, but I knew that I was kinda right.  
_

_Delia did feel the same and she just didn't know what to do._

_I suddenly saw Delia walking up, but Logan started talking again, ''No she doesn't! I have a crush on Delia and she -''_

_Delia was now standing behind us and looked shocked at us._

_''She is awesome, but she- Why are you looking like this?'' Logan asked me, stopping in the middle of his sentence._

_I looked a bit guilty and then gave him a guilty smile._

_''Maybe you should turn around.'' I replied._

_Logan's eyes went wide and then he asked, ''Delia is standing behind me, isn't she?''_

_Before I could reply anything, Delia stated, ''Yes, yes she is.''_

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Cliffy :D**

**Haha :D What do you think about the chapter? Liked it? Hated it?**

**If we reach the 6+ reviews the next chapter will be up on sunday :)**

**Kate**


	6. You do?

**Hello everybody!**

**THANK you guys so much for the 8 reviews! :D**

**I loved every single one of them and I love you guys as well! :)**

**This time it didn't take that long and the chapter came like promised in time :D**

**It's past 10 p.m. here, but I don't want to disapppoint you guys :)**

**I hope you guys enjoy and please don't forget to leave your opinion in a review! :)**

**I love you guys xxxx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Lindy's POV:**_

_''Well, you never were a smartass.'' I replied to him._

_Logan glared at me and I sighed, closing my locker again._

_''Maybe Delia was just shy and didn't know what to do.'' I suggested._

_Logan shook his head at that, but I knew that I was kinda right.  
_

_Delia did feel the same and she just didn't know what to do._

_I suddenly saw Delia walking up, but Logan started talking again, ''No she doesn't! I have a crush on Delia and she -''_

_Delia was now standing behind us and looked shocked at us._

_''She is awesome, but she- Why are you looking like this?'' Logan asked me, stopping in the middle of his sentence._

_I looked a bit guilty and then gave him a guilty smile._

_''Maybe you should turn around.'' I replied._

_Logan's eyes went wide and then he asked, ''Delia is standing behind me, isn't she?''_

_Before I could reply anything, Delia stated, ''Yes, yes she is.''_

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Jasmine's POV:**

''Woah. Delia just heard that Logan has a crush on her?'' Nora asked shocked.

We all nodded at that eagerly.

''Believe me. I was shocked, too as I heard that, but it was also kinda funny.'' I replied.

Garrett chuckled at that and Delia and Logan now both glared at us, but Lindy chuckled as well.

''I can imagine that.'' Bob stated what gave another round of chuckles.

Logan now crossed his arms and glared at us.

''For me it wasn't funny at all.'' He said.

Lindy just wanted to say something to that as Nora threw in, ''Tell the story on!''

Delia and Logan looked at each other, both not really wanting to say something.

At the end Delia groaned and replied, ''Well, after I said that...''

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**Delia's POV:**_

_Before Lindy could reply anything I stated, ''Yes, yes she is.''_

_I couldn't believe what I just heard, but I was happy._

_Logan really felt the same and I now knew it for sure._

_Lindy and Jasmine were right, what made me kinda stubborn, but I couldn't care less right now._

_Logan's eyes went wide and he looked nervously at me._

_Then he scratched his neck and told me, ''You actually weren't supposed to hear that, Delia. I-''_

_I shook my head at that and Logan looked confused at me, stopping mid- sentence._

_''It's okay. It is more than okay.'' I said to him._

_Logan looked even more confused at me._

_''What do you mean with that? You don't hate me, because I have a crush on you?'' He asked me shocked._

_Why should I hate it?_

_''NO and I also don't hate the fact that you think that I'm awesome.'' I replied._

_Well, but he still didn't seem to get the hint._

_Lindy groaned and then told Logan, ''The feelings are mutual, smartass!''_

_Logan looked shocked at her and then to me._

_I looked down and nodded at that._

_''You really feel the same?'' Logan asked._

_I sighed and nodded again._

_I knew that he felt the same, but it was still kinda weird._

_Logan then suddenly put my chin up that I had to look up to him._

_Before I could say something he put his lips on mine and kissed me._

_I gasped at that and kissed back._

_My mind was exploding from the kiss and it was just so good._

_''Woah. What is happening here?'' Jasmine suddenly asked, coming up with Garrett hand in hand._

_Logan and I blushed and quickly broke apart._

_''I'm just asking myself that, too.'' Mr. Stone, the principal came walking up to us._

_Ouh ouh. We might be in trouble right now._

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Logan's POV:**

''It really wasn't the smartest idea to kiss in the hallway.'' Lindy stated.

Delia and I glared at her, but the others nodded at that.

''As if Jasmine and Garrett would've never done that!'' I now exclaimed.

Jasmine and Garrett rolled their eyes at that.

''Yeah, but not in the middle of the hall way and not that long.'' She stated.

I glared at her for that even though I did not regret the kiss at all.

''Yeah. You guys kissed like 30 seconds or so. Not that I counted.'' Lindy added.

I glared at my twin as well and mom then said, ''How about you just tell the story on?''

I crossed my arms at that and didn't reply.

I wouldn't tell on after those comments.

''I can tell the story on!'' Garrett exclaimed. ''Well, as the principal said that...''

* * *

_**Flashback **_

_**Garrett's POV:**_

___''I'm just asking myself that, too.'' Mr. Stone, the principal came walking up to us._

_We just saw Delia and Logan almost making out and now that was coming._

_I did kinda feel bad for them, but finally they kissed!_

_''What did I say about PDA at school? What is standing about in the school rules?'' Mr. Stone added, mad._

_Delia and Logan both looked down and blushed._

_''Sorry.'' They both stated._

_Mr. Stone crossed his arms at that._

_''Please, Mr. Stone. They won't do it again.'' Lindy now also pleaded._

_Wow. Normally she wasn't like that with school and her brother._

_Well, I guess she was the one who got the to kiss more or less._

_''It better don't. One more thing like that and you guys get detention and one strike. Logan you already have 1 1/2 , if I have to remember you.'' Mr. Stone said._

_The two nodded and with that the principal walked away._

_As soon as he was away, all eyes were back on Delia and Logan again._

_''Okay what did just happen and HOW cute was that kiss?'' Jasmine exclaimed squealing._

_Lindy nodded at that and I couldn't help, but chuckle and nod, too._

_Logan and Delia went a bit red at that._

_''Well, they kinda admitted their feelings to each other. Even though it wasn't on purpose from Logan's side.'' Lindy replied to them._

_I looked confused at her as well as Jasmine.  
_

_Well, but that meant that-_

_''Are you guys together now?'' I asked them._

_Delia and Logan looked at each other and Logan then smiled at Delia._

_He put an arm around her and then replied, ''I really want it. Delia, do you want to be my girlfriend?''_

_Delia looked shocked at him and I was shocked, too._

_Logan was normally not like that, but it was sweet._

_Lindy and Jasmine squealed and Delia went red at that._

_She quickly kissed Logan's cheek and told him, ''I'd love to.'' _

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Well, and Dogan is together now, too but that is not the main thing at the story :D**

**The story is still going on for a while and I hope that you guys keep reading! :D**

**What do you think about the chapter?**

**If we reach the 40 reviews, the next chapter will come on thursday! :)**

**Kate**


	7. You know?

**Hello everybody!**

**THANK you guys so much for the 8 reviews! :D**

**I loved every single one of them and I love you guys as well! :)**

**Sorry that I'm one day late, but I was busy yesterday and wasn't really online the past days.**

**Well, but now the chapter is finally here for you guys! :D**

**I hope you guys enjoy and please don't forget to leave your opinion in a review for this chapter! :D**

**I love you guys xxxx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Garrett's POV:**_

_''Okay what did just happen and HOW cute was that kiss?'' Jasmine exclaimed squealing._

_Lindy nodded at that and I couldn't help, but chuckle and nod, too._

_Logan and Delia went a bit red at that._

_''Well, they kinda admitted their feelings to each other. Even though it wasn't on purpose from Logan's side.'' Lindy replied to them._

_I looked confused at her as well as Jasmine.  
_

_Well, but that meant that-_

_''Are you guys together now?'' I asked them._

_Delia and Logan looked at each other and Logan then smiled at Delia._

_He put an arm around her and then replied, ''I really want it. Delia, do you want to be my girlfriend?''_

_Delia looked shocked at him and I was shocked, too._

_Logan was normally not like that, but it was sweet._

_Lindy and Jasmine squealed and Delia went red at that._

_She quickly kissed Logan's cheek and told him, ''I'd love to.''_

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Lindy's POV:**

''You guys just kissed in the middle of the hallway?'' Mom asked Logan and Delia in disbelief.

Delia and Logan looked down at that and went red.

''Well, they were waiting way to long for it and then finally did it.'' Lindy stated.

Jasmine and Garrett chuckled at that and nodded.

''Until you guys did everything wrong.'' Delia now said.

Garrett couldn't help, but nod at that and Lindy groaned.

''Okay, just finally tell the story on.'' Bob now told them.

The group looked at each other and then Logan sighed.

''I tell on.'' He replied. ''As Lindy and I arrived later at home...''

* * *

**_Flashback _**

_**Logan's POV:**_

_''I can't believe that Delia and you are finally together! You guys are so cute!'' Lindy exclaimed just as we entered our house._

_I rolled my eyes at her and shot her a look._

_''Thanks Lindy. I already understood that the 1st time you said it. You didn't have to repeat it a thousand times.'' I told her._

_I was also really happy that Delia and I finally were together, but Lindy was really annoying me._

_Lindy chuckled at that as we entered the kitchen._

_''Well, why didn't she come home with us?'' Lindy now asked._

_I rolled my eyes at that even though I also wasn't that happy about it._

_''She has an appointment that she already made before we came together out of the blue.'' I replied._

_Lindy giggled at that and I rolled my eyes again._

_''Could you finally stop giggling?'' I asked her._

_She shook her head and replied, ''Nope. You guys are toooo cute and that kiss was just... Oh my god!''_

_I groaned at that and sat down at the kitchen table._

_Suddenly mom came inside._

_''Why is Lindy squealing like that?'' She asked us._

_I went red at that and Lindy laughed._

_''Logan is finally together with Delia.'' She replied._

_I glared at her and mom raised an eyebrow at me._

_''You guys finally came together? I thought that it would take longer.'' She stated._

_I looked in disbelief at my mom._

_''You also knew about all of this?'' I asked._

_I was also shocked about the fact that Jasmine and Garrett weren't shocked and now also mom._

_My mom shrugged and then replied, ''It wasn't hard. You guys were totally in to each other.''_

_Lindy laughed at that and I still looke in shock at them._

_''Well, congratulations Logan. I'm happy for you, but better no to funny businesses.'' My mom added._

_I went bright red at that and Lindy laughed again._

_I glared at her and my mom sat down as well._

_I quickly stood up and then told them, ''I think I'm going to pick up my girlfriend from her appointment.''_

_With that I quickly walked out of the kitchen._

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Delia's POV:**

''Awwwwww, he wanted to pick his girlfriend up.'' Jasmine exclaimed.

Even though I was kinda mad at Logan I still went red at what he had said.

It really was totally cute and... ARGH!

What was Logan doing to me and that also even though I was mad at him.

''Okay, enough awed. Who's going to tell on?'' Nora now asked.

Lindy also seemed to just start to squeal and I was happy that she stopped that.

''I can tell on!'' Jasmine told us. ''Well, Garrett and I went to the movies after school...''

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**Jasmine's POV:**_

_Garrett and I were just walking hand in hand in to the cinema._

_I still had to think about that cute kissing scene from Delia and Logan._

_I grinned at that and Garrett chuckled._

_''Hey, I know that the two are cute, but you should also get your attention on your boyfriend.'' He told me._

_I looked a bit guilty at him and he chuckled and kissed my cheek._

_My cheek was tingling as always and I smiled, wanting more._

_I leaned up to him and gave him a lingering kiss on the lips._

_''Sorry. My concentration is now all on you.'' I said to him._

_Garrett chuckled and put an arm around me while we continued walking._

_''Well, at least I always have it when I kiss you.'' He replied._

_I blushed and he chuckled, kissing my hair while I went red again._

_''Which movie are we even watching?'' Garrett now asked._

_I rolled my eyes at that._

_''The fault in our stars. You already forgot?'' I replied with a raised eyebrow._

_Garrett made a face and it seemed like he did want to forget._

_''Well, for my girlfriend...'' He stated._

_I chuckled at that and kissed his cheek._

_'''Come on. The movie is great. Well, I heard that , since Lindy already watched it.'' I said to him._

_Okay, maybe I already watched it, but Garrett was already not really happy about this._

_Garrett sighed but then nodded as we went to the counter._

_''Fine, but you own me for that one.'' He told me._

_I chuckled and nodded at that. I didn't really own him for that one._

_''By the way...'' Garrett added after he had paid for our tickets._

_Now he looked kinda nervous._

_''What is it , Garrett?'' I asked him confused._

_Garrett stopped and I stopped as well._

_''I wanted to ask you if you want to go on a date at a restaurant with me next week on saturday. You know something more fancy and so...'' Garrett replied._

_I looked shocked at him at that and then suddenly chuckled._

_''Garrett Spenger? Asking me out on a really fancy date?'' I asked him shocked._

_Garrett went even redder at that and I laughed._

_I took his hand and then added, ''Well, but I'd love to go on a fancy date with you of course. Even though we should also plan a double date with Delia and Logan.''_

_Garrett grinned and nodded._

_The only fancy date we had was at our very first date and now that._

_''Sure and now let's go and get that movie over with.'' He replied._

_I grinned and nodded at that._

_We walked then to the snack bar to get something to finally watch the movie._

_I couldn't wait for next week on saturday and our fancy date finally._

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**I know not my best chapter. **

**It was more like one of those fillers, but I still hope that you liked it! :D**

**If we hit the 48 reviews, the next chapter will come on monday or tuesday! :D**

**Gabrie**


	8. Logan in trouble?

**Hello everybody!**

**THANK you guys so much for the 7 reviews! :D**

**I loved every single one of them and I love you guys as well! :)**

**Sorry that I needed 10 whole days for this chapter, but I kinda had some private issues :/**

**Well, but now the chapter is finally here for you guys and it's one of my longest ones! :D**

**I hope you guys enjoy and please don't forget to leave your opinion in a review for this chapter! :D**

**I love you guys xxxx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Flashback**_

_**Jasmine's POV:**_

_''I wanted to ask you if you want to go on a date at a restaurant with me next week on saturday. You know something more fancy and so...'' Garrett replied._

_I looked shocked at him at that and then suddenly chuckled._

_''Garrett Spenger? Asking me out on a really fancy date?'' I asked him shocked._

_Garrett went even redder at that and I laughed._

_I took his hand and then added, ''Well, but I'd love to go on a fancy date with you of course. Even though we should also plan a double date with Delia and Logan.''_

_Garrett grinned and nodded._

_The only fancy date we had was at our very first date and now that._

_''Sure and now let's go and get that movie over with.'' He replied._

_I grinned and nodded at that._

_We walked then to the snack bar to get something to finally watch the movie._

_I couldn't wait for next week on saturday and our fancy date finally._

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Logan's POV:**

''Seriously? You were already planning double dates with us?'' Delia asked Jasmine in disbelief.

Jasmine shrugged at that and grinned.

''Well, you guys were sooo cute and I really wanted to do one!'' She replied.

Even though that went downhills at the end.

''Maybe that wouldn't have been that good of an idea after all.'' Garrett now added.

Jasmine shot him a look, but he didn't even shrug.

''Nope, it wasn't. You guys didn't even manage to get this working without double dates.'' Lindy replied.

I looked at her in disbelief as well as Delia, Garrett and Jasmine.

''Come on, guys. Don't fight and tell the story on.'' Mom now said.

We all looked at each other and then Delia replied, ''I'll do that. Well, the next day after school...''

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**Delia's POV:**_

_The next day after school and after I had fed my goat I went to the Watson's._

_Logan and I really were together and I was pretty weird even though it was kinda weird._

_Would this work out or end in a total chaos?_

_I groaned and rang the doorbell of the Watson's._

_Since when was I so thoughtful of anything and that, because of Logan Watson?!_

_This was really becoming creppy and I wished that it wouldn't be like this._

_Then the door went open and Lindy stood in front of it grinning._

_She grinned and dragged me by the arm._

_''There you are! I already thought that you wouldn't come!'' She greeted me._

_I rolled my eyes at Lindy._

_She was probably even more excited about Logan's and my relationship than us._

_''You do know that I'm here for Logan?'' I asked her._

_Lindy shrugged, smiled and nodded._

_''Yes, I do. He's down in the basement. You guys are sooo adorable!'' She cried._

_I groaned inside at that, but kinda got nervous as I knew that I would see Logan again._

_We went downstairs and Logan was there with Garrett, playing table football._

_He looked up and gave me a big smile._

_Why are my knees going weak?_

_''Hey Delia.'' He greeted me._

_I smiled at him and nodded as Jasmine squealed._

_I only noticed now that she was also there._

_''You guys are really adorable! Should we leave you alone?'' Jasmine stated and wriggled her eyebrows._

_Logan and I quickly shook our head even though that was exactly what we wanted._

_Garrett chuckled and grinned at us._

_I sat down on the couch and Logan also sat down to me._

_He awkwardly put an arm around me and I blushed._

_The other three laughed and Lindy cried, ''Sooooo cute!''_

_Jasmine and Garrett chuckled and nodded._

_Why weren't they so awkward as they came together?_

_''Well, what did you still do yesterday?'' Lindy suddenly asked._

_I looked confused at Logan and Logan whispered in to my ear, ''I kinda told her that I would go to you that she would leave me alone.''_

_I chuckled at that and nodded._

_''Not much. Just talking and stuff, you know.'' Delia replied._

_Jasmine and Lindy looked at each other and squealed._

_''You guy SO kissed again!'' Lindy exclaimed._

_Logan and I both went bright red at that even though that was not true._

_Well, but I'd love to kiss him again-_

_''No, we didn't kiss again.'' Logan said to his twin._

_''Why not?'' Jasmine asked confused._

_Logan and I looked a bit puzzled at each other._

_He had amazing blue eyes and-_

_''LOGAN WATSON! UPSTAIRS! NOW!'' Logan's and Lindy's dad suddenly cried._

_I looked confused at Logan, but he seemed as puzzled as me._

_He quickly kissed my cheek and then said, ''I'll be right back.''_

_With that he walked upstairs, leaving me flustered behind._

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Jasmine's POV:**

''Why do I have the feeling that the real drama started here?'' Nora now asked.

We all shrugged at that and looked everywhere, but at each other.

''I'll take that as a yes. How's the story going on?'' Nora added.

Garrett shrugged and then replied, ''I can tell the story on. Well, as Logan went upstairs...''

* * *

_**Flashback **_

_**Garrett's POV:**_

_As Logan went upstairs I sat down besides Jasmine on the couch and put an arm around her , smiling._

_Lindy shook her head smiling._

_''My four best friends are happily in love and that with each other! I am soo happy for you guys!'' She exclaimed._

_Jasmine and I chuckled, while Delia went red._

_I kissed Jasmine's hair and she smiled at me._

_''I can't wait for our fancy date and until we're out of here. Lindy is squealing a bit too much.'' I told her whispering._

_''Hey! I heard that!'' Lindy cried._

_Jasmine and I both chuckled and I looked sorry at her._

_Then Jasmine looked questioning at Delia._

_''Did you and Logan already plan your first date?'' She asked her._

_I chuckled as Delia went red again._

_''No. Not yet.'' She simply replied._

_I raised an eyebrow at Jasmine and Lindy._

_''Where we also that bad?'' I asked Jasmine._

_Lindy chuckled and shook her head._

_''Suprisingly not, but it is really cute like Delia and Logan are.'' She replied._

_We three laughed at that and Delia shot us a look._

_''Hey. We mean it good, Delia. NO need to send death glares. We are happy for you guys.'' Jasmine said to her._

_I nodded at that and replied, ''Yeah, but I really am wondering why Bob is so mad. What did Logan do?''_

_I was kinda worried about my best friend._

_Bob normally barely ever went that mad. Something bad had to had happened._

_Jasmine shrugged at that and snuggled closer to me._

_''I don't know, but we're probably going to find out soon.'' She told me. _

_I slowly nodded at that and sighed._

_''I hope so. I'm worried now.'' Delia said to us._

_We all looked shocked at Delia and she looked mad back._

_''Delia? Worried about my brother? Wow. I thought that you guys only came together and didn't completely change.'' Lindy stated._

_Jasmine and I laughed at that and Delia glared at us._

_''That is not funny! What did Logan do?!'' Delia questioned us._

_We others all shrugged._

_Suddenly we heard steps coming downstairs again._

_Hopefully it was Logan or Bob or anyone who could tell us what was going on._

_I wanted to know what Logan did that Bob was so mad and he had to come upstairs._

_I sat more up and then told her, ''Well, we're probably going to find out now.''_

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**What did Logan do wrong?**

**How will this all end and will the others find their answers soon?**

**That comes in the next chapter! Most of that at least! :D**

**What did you think of the chapter? :)**

**If we hit the 55 reviews, the next chapter will be up on friday! :)**

**Kate**


	9. What did Logan do?

**Hello everybody!**

**THANK you guys so much for the 6 reviews! :D**

**I loved every single one of them and I love you guys as well! :)**

**This chapter comes in time like promised :D**

**I hope you guys enjoy and please don't forget to leave your opinion in a review for this chapter! :D**

**The real drama starts now! :D**

**I didn't do it got renewed for a second season! YES! :D**

**I love you guys xxxx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Flashback**_

_**Garrett's POV:**_

_''I don't know, but we're probably going to find out soon.'' She told me._

_I slowly nodded at that and sighed._

_''I hope so. I'm worried now.'' Delia said to us._

_We all looked shocked at Delia and she looked mad back._

_''Delia? Worried about my brother? Wow. I thought that you guys only came together and didn't completely change.'' Lindy stated._

_Jasmine and I laughed at that and Delia glared at us._

_''That is not funny! What did Logan do?!'' Delia questioned us._

_We others all shrugged._

_Suddenly we heard steps coming downstairs again._

_Hopefully it was Logan or Bob or anyone who could tell us what was going on._

_I wanted to know what Logan did that Bob was so mad and he had to come upstairs._

_I sat more up and then told her, ''Well, we're probably going to find out now.''_

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Delia's POV:**

''You guys did have a good reason to be worried.'' Bob now stated.

Logan looked down at that and I shrugged.

Meanwhile I wasn't sorry for him about that anymore after what he did.

''Well, at least he didn't die.'' Lindy joked, but nobody laughed.

Logan looked at me and I shot him a look what made him look down again.

''Well, but I think you should still that part, because we know how it ended, but not how the talk was.'' I now said to Logan.

Logan looked at me in disbelief and I shrugged while the others nodded.

He looked now mad and then replied, ''Fine. Well, as I went upstairs...''

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**Logan's POV:**_

_I walked upstairs, pretty afraid about what my dad would say now._

_He barely ever got that mad and I really had to have done something really bad._

_I tried to think about what it could be, but had no idea._

_As I arrived upstairs, my mom was also there and crossed her arms._

_''In the kitchen. NOw.'' She told me._

_I sighed, but nodded and followed her._

_Dad was already sitting there and I knew that I had to sit down, too._

_Oh god. There was a letter on the table and I had the feeling that I knew from who it was._

_''How do you want to explain this?'' My dad asked me mad. ''Probably not going to graduate, because of marks, no homework and attitude in school?!''_

_I swallowed hard at that._

_''Mom, dad... I know that I should've told you, but-'' I started, but my mom shook her head._

_She looked pretty disappointed at me._

_''I thought that you wanted to change. That was what you told us, Logan.'' She stated._

_I sighed and looked down at that._

_''Yes, I wanted to but mom, dad. I can't do anyhting for this. My teacher hate me!'' I exclaimed._

_They really did in my opinion. I wasn't that bad , right?_

_Mom and dad rolled their eyes._

_''Oh yeah. They so hate you. Did you ever think about your acting?'' Dad now asked me._

_I really was in trouble here, but I didn't want to believe this._

_Why were my parents acting like that?_

_They knew that I wasn't the best in school._

_''I can't believe this.'' Mom stated and shook her head._

_What were they going to do now?_

_''You have to fix this. You can't have something like this at your first year of high school. If you won't find a solution yourself this month, we'll find one for you!'' Dad cried._

_I looked at them in disbelief and mom added, ''And our solution won't be with any dates with Delia or going away with the group.''_

_I looked even more shocked at that._

_''But-'' I started, but they cut me off. ''Go now.'' They told me._

_I couldn't complain and quickly stood up, practically running out of the kitchen._

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Garrett's POV:**

''Are you happy now that I had to tell this again?!'' Logan asked Delia mad.

Delia looked a bit shocked and we others, too.

We didn't exactly know the whole part of the story...

''Just tell the story on.'' Nora now stated.

''I can do that!'' Jasmine replied. ''Well, downstairs...''

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**Jasmine's POV:**_

_''Do you think that he'll get punished?!'' Delia asked worried, walking in circles in the basement._

_I sighed and snuggled closer to Garrett, who put an arm around me._

_''Delia, calm down.'' I told her. ''I'm sure nothing bad happened.''_

_I knew Lindy's and Logan's parents._

_Logan really had to have started the apocalypse to get in to really big trouble._

_Garrett chuckled while playing with my hair and added, ''Yeah and if. We know Logan. He'll get out of this.''_

_I smiled at him and nodded._

_He chuckled again and pecked my lips while Lindy awed._

_Then she laughed and stated, ''Aren't you just jealous, because you can't do this with Logan right now?_

_She pointed at Garrett and me and we both went red._

_Delia went red and also wanted to say something as Logan came downstairs._

_''My parents won't allow me to date Delia and do something with you guys , if I won't be better in school! I might not get in to next grade!'' LOgan exclaimed._

_We all looked a bit shocked at him and I sat up a bit more._

_Delia looked in disbelief at him._

_''What does your grades have to do with our relationship?'' She asked._

_Logan shrugged at that and looked worried at her._

_''Probably distraction for Logan, but they are really going to do this now?!'' Lindy questioned her brother shocked._

_I was also shocked._

_I knew that Logan wasn't the best in school, but that it would go that far._

_''Yes. If I won't find a solution the next month this will happen and I don't want this!'' He exclaimed._

_''Do you have any idea what to do?'' Garrett now asked._

_Logan shook his head and groaned._

_''Not a single one!'' He cried._

_''How about learning?'' Lindy asked._

_Logan shot her a look._

_''I can't learn alone! I'm horrible in this!'' He brought out._

_I thought about it. What could we do to help him._

_Then I suddenly got an idea._

_''How about you'll get a tutor on your own? You could choose who it is and show your parents that you do care.'' I suggested._

_The others looked a bit shocked at me, but then Garrett nodded and grinned._

_Logan also seemed to think about it and then smiled, too._

_''That's an awesome idea! Jasmine, do you want to be my tutor?'' He asked me._

_Say what?_

**_Flashback_**

* * *

**Don't worry, this won't change in to Jogan :D**

**Well, but it does have something to do with all the jealousy at the end of the story... :D**

**What do you think about the chapter?**

**If we hit the 60 reviews the next chapter will be up on tuesday and that for sure! :D**

**Kate**


	10. Would you?

**Hello everybody!**

**THANK you guys so much for the 8 reviews! :D**

**I loved every single one of them and I love you guys as well! :)**

**Sorry that I put the story on hiatus at first, but I had some issues that I needed to figure out before going back to writing on this story :/**

**It had something to do with the story and something private and I really am sorry :/**

**I'm also sorry for leaving you so long with a cliffy, but I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and also leave a review! :)**

**I love you guys xxxx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Flashback**_

_**Jasmine's POV:**_

_''Do you have any idea what to do?'' Garrett now asked._

_Logan shook his head and groaned._

_''Not a single one!'' He cried._

_''How about learning?'' Lindy asked._

_Logan shot her a look._

_''I can't learn alone! I'm horrible in this!'' He brought out._

_I thought about it. What could we do to help him._

_Then I suddenly got an idea._

_''How about you'll get a tutor on your own? You could choose who it is and show your parents that you do care.'' I suggested._

_The others looked a bit shocked at me, but then Garrett nodded and grinned._

_Logan also seemed to think about it and then smiled, too._

_''That's an awesome idea! Jasmine, do you want to be my tutor?'' He asked me._

_Say what?_

**_Flashback_**

* * *

**Lindy's POV:**

''You asked Jasmine to be your tutor right away?'' Mom asked Logan a bit shocked.

We others all nodded and Logan looked down at that.

Delia crossed her arms and then told mom, ''Yes, he did. Even though he had a girlfriend that is definitely better than him in school.''

''And a twin whou could've also helped him!'' I exclaimed.

I more or less was on neither sides, but that situation did hurt.

Logan rolled his eyes and then said, ''Well, but-''

''How about we just tell the story on?'' Jasmine quickly cut him off.

Of course she would say that. She just said something. Now someone else had to tell on.

''Oh I can tell the story on.'' Delia replied. ''Well, after Logan said that...''

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**Delia's PO**__**V:**_

_''That's an awesome idea! Jasmine, do you want to be my tutor?'' Logan asked Jasmine._

_Was he making a bad joke right now?_

_I could also tutor him and he asked Jasmine?!_

_Jasmine seemed as shocked as me._

_''Why me? I mean not that I wouldn't tutor you, but why me?'' Jasmine questioned him confused._

_Then she looked at me. I was still furious about what was just happening._

_Logan shrugged at that and grinned._

_''Yeah, you could also ask me.'' Lindy now added. ''I'm as good as Jasmine.''_

_''Or me!'' I threw in._

_Logan shrugged again at that, but then looked guilty at me._

_''The thing is that... Delia I don't think that I could concentrate much, if I would have you as my tutor and Lindy, we both know that that wouldn't work.'' Logan stated._

_Okay, maybe there he was right, but he should've at least asked me!_

_''He does have a point.'' Lindy now said and looked at me._

_I crossed my arms and Jasmine who really nodded now._

_''I don't want to make anyone feel bad here or steal anything from anyone, but there is much on the game and I really want to make this right.'' Logan now added and looked down._

_Urgh! Why did he have to look so... Wow even when I was mad at him?_

_''What do you say about that Garrett?'' Jasmine now asked him._

_Garrett was quiet the whole time, but looked as shocked as everybody else._

_He shrugged and then told us, ''I guess that I'd be okay with it.''_

_It was a simple statement, but Logan seemed really relieved._

_Everybody looked at me now._

_I knew that I would be a horrible girlfriend, if I would say no, but I really wanted to say no._

_Logan looked pleading at me and I groaned._

_''Fine.'' I now stated and pouted._

_Logan looked a bit concerned at me and I was still crossing my arms._

_''Guys? Can Delia and I talk alone for a few minutes?'' He now asked the others._

_The said persons looked knowing at us and then nodded._

_''We'll be upstairs.'' Lindy replied and with that they walked upstairs._

_As soon as they were away Logan sat down to me and looked confused at me._

_''Delia , what would be so wrong with Jasmine, tutoring me?'' He asked._

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Logan's POV:**

''Why did you stop here?!'' Jasmine now asked confused.

We didn't tell the others what we had talked about downstairs to say at least.

''I think that Logan should tell the next part from that talk on.'' Delia simply stated and crossed her arms.

I looked in disbelief at her and then told her, ''Why should I do that?! You were acting ridiculous!''

I really loved Delia, but this was really slowly getting stupid and she should know that as well.

''Okay, how about the other three first tell on what happened upstairs?'' Mom quickly threw in.

I sighed relieved inside at that. I didn't want to tell the rest of the talk.

Jasmine, Lindy and Garrett looked at each other and then shrugged.

''I can do that I guess.'' Lindy replied. ''Well, as we walked upstairs...''

* * *

_**Flashback **_

_**Lindy's POV:**_

_Garrett, Jasmine and I had just arrived upstairs after leaving Delia and Logan alone._

_''I'm still shocked that he asked you and not me.'' I stated to Jasmine._

_Jasmine rolled her eyes at that and shrugged._

_''I guess what he said did make sense.'' She replied._

_I looked to Garrett who didn't seem to happy about the whole thing either._

_''I'm going to get us something to drink. You coming with me to help, Jaz?'' I asked._

_Jasmine looked confused at me, but then nodded and we went into the kitchen while Garrett sat down in the living- room._

_As we arrived in the kitchen I turned back around to Jasmine._

_''I don't really have the feeling that Garrett is that okay with you, tutoring Logan.'' I stated._

_Jasmine looked confused at that. She didn't seem to find the idea of her, tutoring my brother that bad._

_I also didn't think that it was out of other reasons than because they were best friends, but-_

_''Why should he? I just want to help Logan and this is also about the future of our group!'' Jasmine exclaimed._

_I shrugged at that, but then nodded._

_''Maybe he is just jealous or something like this or mad, because Logan asked you and not Delia or me.'' I suggested._

_Jasmine looked a bit shocked at that._

_''It isn't like that!'' She whisper- yelled._

_''I know that, but Garrett doesn't seem to want to believe that.'' I told her._

_Jasmine rolled her eyes at that and put her hands on her hips._

_''We're together since a while. Why should I do that to him?'' She asked confused._

_I also didn't really get it and Jasmine had a point._

_''I guess he's just being an overprotective boyfriend.'' I said to her._

_Jasmine groaned at that and I sighed._

_I could understand that she didn't get it, but I also did understand Garrett a bit._

_Well, and Delia was like that because Logan and she just came together._

_''And Delia is also hnot happy and she has a reason to or maybe not, but she thinks she has one.'' I stated._

_Jasmine looked confused at me and then asked, ''Do you think that Logan likes me?''_

_I quickly shook my head at that._

_''That's not what I meant, but you do have to talk to Garrett. I'm going to make us some smoothies meanwhile.'' I replied._

_Jasmine sighed, but then nodded._

_''Okay, will do. I see you in a few.'' She told me._

_With that she walked away and I sighed._

_If this was going to go good?_

_I really hoped so, because otherwise the group would break down at some point and I didn't want that at all._

_Nobody wanted that._

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Yeah, will that go good? :D**

**Haha I hope you guys enjoyed the belated chapter :)**

**If you do, please Review/Favorite/Follow! :D**

**If we hit the 70 reviews the next chapter will be up on saturday (already working on it)! :)**

**Kate**


	11. What's the matter?

**Hello everybody!**

**THANK you guys so much for the reviews! :D**

**I loved every single one of them and I love you guys as well! :)**

**Like I said I had already worked on the chapter before and now it comes almost in time! :D**

**I was not really on my laptop yesterday that's why I'm one day late :D**

**I'm also sorry for leaving you with a cliffy, but I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and also leave a review! :)**

**I love you guys xxxx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Flashback**_

_**Lindy's POV:**_

_''I guess he's just being an overprotective boyfriend.'' I said to her._

_Jasmine groaned at that and I sighed._

_I could understand that she didn't get it, but I also did understand Garrett a bit._

_Well, and Delia was like that because Logan and she just came together._

_''And Delia is also not happy and she has a reason to or maybe not, but she thinks she has one.'' I stated._

_Jasmine looked confused at me and then asked, ''Do you think that Logan likes me?''_

_I quickly shook my head at that._

_''That's not what I meant, but you do have to talk to Garrett. I'm going to make us some smoothies meanwhile.'' I replied._

_Jasmine sighed, but then nodded._

_''Okay, will do. I see you in a few.'' She told me._

_With that she walked away and I sighed._

_If this was going to go good?_

_I really hoped so, because otherwise the group would break down at some point and I didn't want that at all._

_Nobody wanted that._

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Delia's POV:**

''Well, and at the end it still ended in a disaster.'' I stated and glared at Logan.

Logan looked mad back and I just hated the whole situation.

Why did it have to end like that?

I really loved Logan and then...

''Yeah, but how exactly did it end like that? Already at that day?'' Bob now asked confused.

We all shook our head at that.

''No, that would've been even worse, but it took some time.'' Jasmine replied.

We all nodded at that. That was oh so true.

''Well, how is the story going on then?'' Nora now asked.

I looked at Logan who shot me a look, but then groaned and looked at the others.

Then he replied, ''As I asked Delia that...''

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**Logan's POV:**_

___''Delia , what would be so wrong with Jasmine, tutoring me?'' I asked her._

___I really didn't quiet get her problem._

___Jasmine was a great friend of both of us and she was the best in school after Lindy._

___Well, and Lindy and me with tutoring... You could forget that._

___Delia looked at me in disbelief and crossed her arms._

___''Can't you figure that out yourself?'' She spat back._

___I looked even more confused._

___Why was my beautiful and amazing girlfriend talking to me like this?!_

___''I don't really get it and I'm sorry, but please tell me.'' I pleaded her._

___I didn't want to fight with Delia and I did want to manage to get this school year._

___Mom and dad going on like that they could only be serious._

___''I'm jealous, okay?!'' Delia now cried and I looked shocked at her._

___Was she kidding me right now?!_

___''But why? You don't have any reason to!'' I said to her._

___I really didn't get her concern. Why should Delia be jealous, because of Jasmine, tutoring me?!_

___''Of course I have one! Jasmine is the most popular girl in school and I am the most weirdest girl in school! She's more beautiful, smarter, cooler, funnier and-''_

___Delia started, but as soon as I got what she was trying to tell me, I rolled my eyes and cut her off with a kiss._

___Delia gasped, but kissed back, while I put my hands on her hips._

___Electricity went through my body from the kiss and I smiled against Delia's lips as I depended the kiss._

___As we broke apart after 30 seconds, Delia looked shocked at me and I chuckled._

___''For the record: You're way more beautiful, cooler, funnier and more amazing and also smarter in my opinion. We both just know that the tutoring lessons together wouldn't work, because I couldn't resist doing this-''_

___I shortly stopped and kissed her on the lips for three seconds._

___''All the time. I love you, Delia, but I need someone who can tutor me who I don't have the urge to punch , I mean Lindy with that or kiss, you the whole time. That's why I asked Jasmine.'' I said to her honest._

___Delia still looked shocked and I looked honest back._

___I really meant it. I never wanted to hurt her._

___She sighed , but then nodded and replied, ''Okay, you can get tutored by Jasmine and I love you, too.''_

___I grinned wide at that and leaned down to kiss her again._

___This was just awesome and maybe I wouldn't fail in school then finally._

___**Flashback end**  
_

* * *

**Jasmine's POV:**

''Awwwww. You guys were so cute!'' I squealed.

I really couldn't help it after what Logan just told us.

Delia and Logan blushed and Nora added, ''You guys really were and Logan did have a point with the tutoring thing.''

Logan nodded at that and replied, ''That's what I'm saying the whole time!''

Delia crossed her arms and didn't say anything to that.

Bob sighed and then asked, ''Who's going to tell the story on?''

''I can do that.'' Garrett replied. ''Well, as I sat in the living room...''

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**Garrett's POV:**_

_I was sitting in the living room and waiting for Jasmine and Lindy to come back._

_They went away almost 5 minutes ago and still weren't there._

_Well, they probably were talking about- ''Garrett, we need to talk.'' Jasmine told me, sitting down to me._

_I so knew it that they talked about it._

_''What do you want to talk about?'' I asked, playing dumb._

_Jasmine rolled her eyes at me and then stated, ''I want to talk about the fact that you're jealous that I'll tutor Logan.''_

_How did she figure out that I was jealous?!  
_

_I tried my best to hide it, but yes. I was freaking jealous._

_I didn't want Jasmine to spend more time with Logan then with me._

_''You can't blame me on that one, can you?'' I simply replied._

_Jasmine sighed and took my hand._

_''You don't have any reason to be jealous, Garrett. I'm not tutoring Logan to cheat on you with him.'' She told me._

_Wow. That didn't make anything better._

_''I still don't like it.'' I said and looked at her pouting._

_Why couldn't Logan just get a teacher as a tutor or something like this?_

_I didn't want this. I wanted to help Logan, but I didn't want this._

_Jasmine sighed again and then replied, ''I know that you don't , but I also know that you want to help your best friend and I want to help Logan, too. Delia is already a bit grumpy, because I am doing it. Imagine how she would be if a stranger would do it and this is also about the future of our group.''_

_I now crossed my arms and stated, ''Lindy could also do it.''_

_Jasmine rolled her eyes and shook her head._

_''We both know that she couldn't.'' She replied._

_I wanted to reply something as Jasmine quickly cut me off with a kiss._

_I groaned inside, but kissed back._

_Kissing Jasmine was too amazing to not do it. Even if I was mad._

_As we broke apart, Jasmine looked pouting at me._

_''Please, Garrett. You're the only one I want and I want to help a friend. This has just something to do with tutoring. This is good for all of us.'' She pleaded me._

_I hated it when she looked at me like that, but I knew that I would give in._

_She knew it , too and that was why she was using it at me._

_I sighed, but then nodded._

_''Fine.'' I replied._

_Jasmine grinned and hugged me._

_''You are the best!'' She told me and pecked my lips as we broke apart._

_I shrugged at that as if in a matter of a fact._

_Then Lindy came in and cried, ''Who wants to have a smoothie?''_

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Both pairings are okay with the tutoring now, but will this really go good?**

**Haha you'll see that all later, but I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**If you did, please Review/Favorite/Follow! :D**

**If we reach the 76 reviews the next chapter will be up on thursday or friday! :)**

**Kate**


	12. Calm Down

**Hello everybody!**

**THANK you guys so much for the reviews! :D**

**I loved every single one of them and I love you guys as well! :)**

**We have vacation that means I can't promise on early updates :/ Sorry :/**

**I'm also sorry for leaving you with a cliffy, but I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and also leave a review! :)**

**I love you guys xxxx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Flashback**_

_**Garrett's POV:**_

_''We both know that she couldn't.'' She replied._

_I wanted to reply something as Jasmine quickly cut me off with a kiss._

_I groaned inside, but kissed back._

_Kissing Jasmine was too amazing to not do it. Even if I was mad._

_As we broke apart, Jasmine looked pouting at me._

_''Please, Garrett. You're the only one I want and I want to help a friend. This has just something to do with tutoring. This is good for all of us.'' She pleaded me._

_I hated it when she looked at me like that, but I knew that I would give in._

_She knew it , too and that was why she was using it at me. _

_I sighed, but then nodded._

_''Fine.'' I replied._

_Jasmine grinned and hugged me._

_''You are the best!'' She told me and pecked my lips as we broke apart._

_I shrugged at that as if in a matter of a fact._

_Then Lindy came in and cried, ''Who wants to have a smoothie?''_

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Lindy's POV:**

''Why do I have the feeling that this went just so wrong?'' Dad asked.

Well, that wasn't really hard to see as the whole living room was looking like a mess.

''We don't really need to answer that question, do we?'' Jasmine replied.

Logan's and my parents both shook their head.

''It could've ended different, if someone wouldn't have been that jealous.'' Logan added.

Delia and Garrett both shot him and Jasmine a look at that, while Jasmine nodded.

Even I had to nod in agreement at that and stated, ''You know, Logan is kinda right.''

Garrett and Delia both groaned and then Delia exclaimed, ''We had all rights to be jealous!''

Well, you could definitely argue about that.

Mom then just asked, ''Who's going to tell the story on?''

Jasmine replied, ''I will. Well, two days later I went to the Watson's...''

* * *

_**Flashback **_

_**Jasmine's POV:**_

_I had just arrived at the Watson's house for my first tutoring lesson._

_Garrett had still written me like 10 SMS this morning, because of the whole thing, but I kinda got him to calm down._

_It wasn't like I would ever start something with Logan._

_We were best friends and he was like a brother to me. Nothing more._

_But it was really cute how Garrett reacted. That jus showed that he really liked me._

_I smiled at the thought and rang the doorbell to the Watson's._

_1 minute later the door went open and Lindy stood in front of it, smiling._

_''Hey Jaz. I see you managed to get Garrett let you come here?'' She greeted me._

_I chuckled at that and nodded._

_''He did even though it took some time. What about Delia?'' I replied._

_Lindy rolled her eyes at that and crossed her arms._

_''What about me?'' Delia asked, coming behind Lindy._

_I sighed at that and then asked, ''Delia, you do know that it is a distraction to learn when you're girlfriend is right besides you?''_

_Delia shrugged at that and shook her head._

_''You won't even notice that I'm there, I promise.'' She stated._

_I rolled my eyes inside, just as Logan also came up._

_He put an arm around Delia and then told her, ''I already told you what Jasmine also said. You do know that I love spending time with you, but you also know what's on the game, if I don't pass the class.''_

_Delia shot him a look and he looked serious back._

_Then he also whispered something in her ear and she sighed._

_''We could go to Rumble Juice while they're learning.'' Lindy suggested._

_Delia shrugged at that, but then nodded._

_''Fine. I'm going to get my things.'' She replied._

_That was what she did I already went into the living room, but still saw how Logan gave Delia a kiss on the mouth and said something to her._

_Then Delia walked out with Lindy and Logan came to me._

_''Sorry about that. Delia was still kinda worried you know.'' Logan said to me._

_I nodded at that and shrugged it off._

_''Don't worry. Garrett wasn't better.'' I replied._

_Logan nodded at that and then asked, ''Want to sit down? We sadly have to start at some point.'' _

_I chuckled at that and nodded._

_Logan's books were all already on the kitchen table along with something to drink and some snacks._

_''Lindy kinda locked me with bringing my books down. I got chips and drinks for that.'' Logan stated, opening one of the sodas._

_I looked with a stunned look at him, but then shook it off._

_''Okay- Where are we going to start?'' I replied._

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Garrett's POV:**

''Wow. This tutoring lesson started well.'' Nora stated with sarcasm.

''You can say that out loud. Logan already screwed it without me.'' Delia added.

Logan shot her a look and I sighed at that.

Well, I was also mad and jealous, but that comment didn't have to be after all even though it was true.

''You guys are just acting totally ridiculous!'' Jasmine cried.

Logan nodded at that and I now looked mad at her.

''We are acting ridiculous?'' I asked her.

Jasmine wanted to snap back as Bob quickly threw in, ''Tell the story on!''

''I can do that!'' Delia replied with a slight smile. ''Well, as Lindy and I went to Rumble Juice...''

* * *

**Okay, I do know that this chapter is really short, but it's more like a filling chapter :/**

**I still hope that you guys enjoyed it though!  
**

**Can we hit the 82 reviews before the next chapter? :)**

**Kate**


	13. What are we going to do?

**Hello everybody!**

**THANK you guys so much for the reviews! :D**

**I loved every single one of them and I love you guys as well! :)**

**I'm going to Spain for the next 4 weeks and we're leaving tomorrow morning. Sorry guys , but I hope you're not too mad and can't wait for new updates when I'm back :)**

**Anyways here comes the chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

**I love you guys xxxx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Garrett's POV:**_

_''Wow. This tutoring lesson started well.'' Nora stated with sarcasm._

_''You can say that out loud. Logan already screwed it without me.'' Delia added._

_Logan shot her a look and I sighed at that._

_Well, I was also mad and jealous, but that comment didn't have to be after all even though it was true._

_''You guys are just acting totally ridiculous!'' Jasmine cried._

_Logan nodded at that and I now looked mad at her._

_''We are acting ridiculous?'' I asked her._

_Jasmine wanted to snap back as Bob quickly threw in, ''Tell the story on!''_

_''I can do that!'' Delia replied with a slight smile. ''Well, as Lindy and I went to Rumble Juice...''_

* * *

**_Flashback_  
**

**_Delia's POV:_**

_''Why did you not let me stay with them?'' I asked Lindy in disbelief, just as we entered Rumble Juice._

_I knew that I shouldn't be that mad and I should trust Logan and Jasmine , but I still had worries._

_Jasmine was so much better than me and- Okay, I should stop thinking that and I knew that._

_''Because it makes no sense when you're there. Logan has to learn and he gets distracted by you!'' Lindy told me as a matter of a fact._

_We both sat down on the couch and I groaned._

_''But I wanted to be there at their first tutoring lesson!'' I stated._

_Lindy rolled her eyes and stood up._

_''Of course you wanted to, but Logan would've had a bad start then and you know that. I'm going to get our smoothies.'' She said to me._

_I crossed my arms and looked mad at the wall._

_Even after what Logan said to me I wasn't sure about the whole thing?_

_Why did I even agree to it?!  
_

_Okay, if I wouldn't have agreed to it Logan and I wouldn't be allowed to date and Logan would fall through the class._

_Of course I had to agree to it, but-_

_''Delia, stop looking like that. Everything is going to be fine. Didn't Logan talk to you before we went away that you would calm down?'' Lindy told me questioning._

_I blushed at the thought of what he said._

_Delia I love you and only you. I'll probably barely be able to learn, because I have to think of you the whole time anyway, but I do have to concentrate a bit._

_That was what he said to me and I could've heard that hundred more times._

_Lindy grinned as she saw my expression and asked, ''What did he say that you're blushing like that?''_

_I blushed even deeper and luckily didn't have to reply as Garrett came up to us._

_''Hey guys.'' He greeted us grumpy._

_Lindy sighed and rolled her eyes._

_She pointed at Garrett and me and then told us, ''You guys are totally impossible!''_

_Garrett and I shrugged at that._

_''If you would've a boyfriend and he would get tutoring lessons by your best friend you would be also stressed out.'' I told Lindy._

_''Especially when the tutor is your best friend.'' Garrett added._

_Lindy and I looked weird at him and he shrugged._

_''I thought you trust Logan and Jasmine. Calm down.'' Lindy told us._

_''We do, but anything can happen.'' Garrett replied and I nodded._

_Lindy rolled her eyes and then stated, ''They have tutoring lessons with each other and not tango- lessons.''_

_Garrett and I looked at each other as she said that and Lindy groaned._

_''It's no fun to be with you here when you are like that.'' She stated and crossed her arms pouting._

_I rolled my eyes and then stood up._

_''Don't worry. I'm going anyway. Home not that you think something else. My mood just got ruined more.'' I replied mad and with that walked out._

_I was already mad and then Lindy had to say that._

_Okay, it wasn't that bad, but I was already mad._

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Jasmine's POV:**

''Wow. If Delia gets mad , because of something that little she really had to be jealous.'' Nora now stated.

Logan and I both groaned at that and Delia shot us a look.

''She's right, Dels and you shouldn't have been so jealous.'' Logan told her.

Delia looked even madder and just crossed her arms. Smooth move Logan.

''Okay, who's going to tell the story on?'' Bob now threw in.

Logan shrugged and replied, ''I will. Well, after a while of tutoring Jasmine and I made a little break...''

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**Logan's POV:**_

_''Or do you still remember as we were on that vacation in the middle of the nowhere and freezed ourselfs out, because I didn't get to make a fire at first and as I did the door went open and it freezed again?'' I added laughing._

_Jasmine nodded and chuckled, too at the thought of the vacation._

_We had learned since two hours and Jasmine had finally agreed on a break._

_Now we were sitting at the kitchen table with sandwiches in the middle and both a soda._

_''I can't believe what we all went through already in the group.'' Jasmine said laughing._

_I nodded at that and chuckled as well._

_''Yeah, and now we even have found the right one's for us in the own group.'' I replied._

_Jasmine nodded and smiled._

_''I really am happy with Garrett, but he shouldn't be so jealous. I mean as if we would do something forbidden.'' JAsmine stated._

_I chuckled at that and replied, ''Who knows? Maybe sandwiches eating while tutoring lessons is forbidden.''_

_At that we both laughed again just as the door went open._

_We both looked up and saw Lindy standing there, looking confused at us._

_Then she crossed her arms and said, ''I'm defending you the whole time about the tutoring lessons and now you're not even tutoring?!''_

_I rolled my eyes at my twin and Jasmine chuckled._

_''Relax, Lindy. We're just making a break. We learned for two hours and Logan did great so far.'' She explained to her._

_I nodded at that and added, ''I never heard that breaks are forbidden and I'll call Delia later anyway.''_

_Lindy sighed and sat down to us, also grabbing a sandwich._

_''I'm sorry. Garrett and Delia are just driving me nuts.'' She stated._

_Jasmine and I looked at each other with stunned expressions._

_''They think something could happen between you guys.'' Lindy added._

_Jasmine and I looked at each other and both cried, ''EW!''_

_''It would be so weird. We're like siblings.'' I told Lindy._

_Jasmine nodded at that and shuddered._

_Lindy sighed and shook her head, replying, ''I know that. Try to explain that to your partners.''_

_''How are we supposed to do that?'' Jasmine asked. ''They're not listening to us.''_

_''Yeah and I really don't want to loose Delia. I love her.'' I added._

_Lindy and Jasmine both started awing at that and I didn't even roll my eyes this time. I was too worried right now._

_''Maybe you should really look for another tutor...'' Lindy suddenly stated._

_I looked shocked at her. Was she kidding me right now?_

_I looked for help at Jasmine who said to me, ''Lindy is maybe right. If those guys are going on and off about this. We both don't want to loose them, Logan and I'm sure that you'd be great with another tutor as well.''_

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**That was my chapter for you guys before I'm going to spain :D**

**4 weeks Spain *-* I so can't wait even though I hate it to leave you guys hanging for that long :/**

**But I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and please also leave reviews! :)**

**Can we reach the 90 reviews with this chapter? :)**

**Kate**


End file.
